It's A Small World After All
by My Love Is Pure
Summary: Dan and Zoe are off to Disney World. Will there be romance for them or will a lost love come back to haunt Zoe? FINISHED!
1. Special Assignment

    Zoe blazed out of the elevator, still buttoning up her black jacket over her peach blouse. She nearly ran into a tall sandy haired man that had a light blue shirt on with a darker shade of blue tie. Dan Lennox, Zoe's partner, had two cups of coffee in his hands and almost fell down right in the middle of the floor.

    "Man with hot coffee here!"

    "Oh sorry, Dan." Said the strawberry blonde. "Who's the other cup for?" Zoe didn't even bother to wait for an answer. She just grabbed the coffee from Dan's hands. The coffee splashed up to the edge of the cup, once again nearly hitting Dan. He looked over at Zoe with an annoyed expression that slowly turned into a smirk.

    "What? What are you looking at?" Before he could answer again she said, "You know what, bite me!"

    "Oh did someone wake up on the wrong side of the cereal bowl?"

    "Ok I'm not in the mood to play games. Cereal bowl? Dan gently moved a strand of Zoe's hair a pulled a Fruit Loop out.

    "See you always struck me as a Coco Puff type girl," he said with a chuckle.

    "Dan, I'm really not in the mood. Taylor thinks just because I'm an adult I don't know a thing. Clifford wants me to take him over to a friend's house at the same time Hannah needs to be at a dentist appointment. And ever since I refused Marcos's proposal I can't ask him to he-----."

    That was a sore spot. Zoe knew Dan didn't want to hear about Marcos and Zoe didn't feel like having to think about the proposal. If she thought about it then she would have to remember the kiss before it. Zoe and Dan had agreed not to talk about it, pretend that it never happened but they couldn't deny how much fun it was.

    Suddenly a black haired, dark skinned woman peeked out from behind a door. Sophia Mason was wearing a purple suit.

    "Are you two planning on working any time soon?" Dan and Zoe looked down.

    "Uh yea, Sophia. We're coming." They walked into the office and sat down in two seats.

     "Dan didn't you go to get me a cup of coffee?" asked Sophia. Zoe was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when Sophia asked the question. She almost spewed the coffee everywhere.

    "Why yes Sophia. I got you a cup of coffee but…"

    "But he ran into me as I was coming in and he was just too lazy to get another cup."

    "What?!" yelled Dan.

     "I…saw…everything….Zoe." said Sophia, laughing between every word.

      "So what work do we have today? What undercover job do you have for me now, boss?"

       "Well it's not really work but kind of like a personal errand."  Since things have been slow around here and the wedding coming up soon, Peter and I need to find a honeymoon place."

       "What are you getting at, Sophia? asked Dan hoping this wasn't leading to what he thought it was leading to.

        "And well a few friends of Peter's says that the Grand Floridian in Orlando is wonderful. They have reservations but they can't go and they offered it to Peter and me but he has to work sooooooooo…"

         "So what Sophia?" Zoe and Dan knew exactly where this was leading to and they really didn't like it.

         "Well could you two test it out for us?"

         "Why do we both have to go? Can't once of us just go?" asked Dan with a pleading tone.

          "If Zoe only went then we wouldn't get a man's perspective and if you only go well then vice versa."

          "I can't Sophia. The kids won't have anyone to look after them."

          "I will take care of them. This is like a private vacation, Zoe. Enjoy it."

         "Dan and I going to Disney World? There is no way the kids will let me go without them."

         "I'll just tell them that you two need to work undercover and I can't say where you are."

          "Uh I'm not sure."

          "Please, Zoe."

         "Ok! Sure! We accept!" Zoe jumped up and hugged Sophia. They started chatting for a brief second before Dan interrupted them.

         "Excuse me! Who said Dan would go?"

         "Dan! Come on! It will be fun! We can ride all the rides. Small World, Pirates of the Caribbean!"

          Dan thought about all the possibilities. _Zoe and I will have to share a room. We could have time without work and without the kids. It would be just us._

                 "Ok. I'm in."

                 Both of the women ran over to Dan and hugged him.


	2. Learning and Flying

     So it was settled. Zoe and Dan were going to Florida. Sophia gave them the details a bit later. They would have to share a room; they had as many days as they wanted at the theme park, and was being paid for by the company (it would just be counted as "business"). They also had plane tickets to Orlando for tomorrow at 5:00 AM.

     Things went very slowly at work that day. Everyone's mind was somewhere else especially Zoe and Dan's. All Zoe could think about was what would happen when they got there. _Will he try anything? Wait will I try anything?! It will be hard to ignore a perfectly sexy man by my side ALL the time!_ Dan's mind was slightly on a different track. _Ok this is my chance. Dan you can't mess this up! Calm down. It will be fine. You can handle this._

      The day finally ended. Dan was going to pick Zoe up from her house at 4:00. They didn't want to get to the airport and have a huge crowd there and miss their plane. They both went home that night anticipating the next day.

     Zoe opened the front door to the sound of screaming and yelling.

     "Cliff! It's my turn to watch TV!" screamed a slender brunette.

     "Taylor I'm done watching stupid mushy movies!" screamed back a young teenage boy.

     Suddenly Zoe felt as though she was just hit with a 10-pound bag of sugar. Instead of sugar it was a little girl.

     "Hi Aunt Zoe!" exclaimed Hannah.

     "Hey Hannah. What's going on?"

     "It's been like this all day. They always fight."

     Cliff and Taylor briefly stopped arguing and ran over to Zoe. They then began to yell their side of the story to Zoe.

     "Guess what you guys?" yelled Zoe even though no one could hear her. "I'm going to be gone for a week!"  The room got suddenly quiet.

     "Where are you going Aunt Zoe?" asked Cliff.

     "Uh ha that's the thing. I can't tell you. Undercover," with a slight lift in her voice,"Sophia will be taking care of you"

    "Zoe, I think I'm old enough to know where your------" whined Taylor.

     " Whoa! What happened to the "aunt" part?"

     "Adults call you Zoe and I'm an adult!"

     "Ha! You are my niece though! They are not! That's the end of it. I'm Aunt Zoe to you!"

     The night went on and on like that the whole time. It finally calmed down around 11:00. Zoe had 5 hours before Dan would be there and 4 hours before she would have to be up. She did have to get ready of course.  After she got the kids to bed. She started to pack. It took her forever to figure out if she wanted to take her bikini or not. The bikini was packed. It was 1:00 AM before she went to bed.

     The bright blinding light hit Zoe's closed eyes. Her eyes bolted open. She stared at her partner not realizing he was actually there, and then it hit her.

     "Dan!" she grabbed the bed spread and pulled it up to her neck," what the hell do you think your doing?!"

     "I'm trying to get you to come on!" yelled Dan.

     "Shhh the kids are asleep." whispered Zoe. "Ok you go to your car and I'll be down in five," she said while yawning.

      It was more like 15 when Zoe came out. She had on a pair of pink sweat pants and a white plain t-shirt. She slowly got into the warm car.

     "I'm glad you dressed for the occasion." chuckled the man with black sweats and jacket.

     "Hmm hmm," moaned Zoe with her eyes closed. Dan looked at her with amusement.

     "Say goodbye to the kids?" asked Dan driving off.

     "Hmm hmm," moaned Zoe once more.

       It was quiet the whole way except for Dan trying to make conversation a couple of times. Zoe had fallen asleep before his last two attempts. By Dan's last try he heard a strange noise coming from Zoe. She was snoring. That was the moment he quit talking.

        They got to the airport with 30 minutes to spare. After Dan finally had woken Zoe up, got their baggage taken care of, and grabbed two coffees, they only had 5 minutes.

         "Flight 465 to Orlando is now boarding!" said a voice over the intercom. They gulped down their coffee and went to their seats.

         "Are we awake now?" asked Dan, leaning over to Zoe.

          "Yes. I'm awake. God I don't know how you could be so talkative at this time in the morning."

          "I usually wake up early," Zoe looked at him with a smirk.

          "I didn't know that."

           "There's lots of things you don't know about me, Zoe," he said with a grin.

           "Well we got 2 hours and a half. Tell me."

           "Ok just the basic stuff?" She nodded her head. "Let's see, um. I wake up early."

          "Know that."

          "See if you keep talking you won't learn a thing." Zoe mimed her a zipper closing her mouth. "My favorite color is blue. I enjoy private functions not parties. My favorite song is All Things Just Keep Getting Better. You know Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?"

            Zoe tried to stifle her laugh but then she just couldn't help it. "Ha! This from the man that doesn't watch reality TV! Ha!" Dan was starting to turn pink.    

           Zoe jumped up from her seat and started to dance. "When you are around! When you are around! All things just keep getting better!" Dan jerked Zoe down. Everyone on the plane was now looking at Zoe as though she was crazy.

             "Are you going to make fun of me some more or do you want me to tell you some more?"

            Zoe looked down as though she was being caught stealing a piece of candy. "No. I'll behave."

             "Promise?"

              "Promise."

              "Raise your hand!"

               Zoe lifted up her left hand. "Promise."

            "Right hand!"

             She shot her left hand down and raised her right. "Promise. Now come on."

            "Ok. I fear only two things." He stopped. Zoe kept looking at him even though he had finished speaking.

            "And?"

             "What? Did you want me to tell you what they were?"

             "Uh in the words of Taylor. DUH!"

             "Well the first is singing. And my worst fear of all is flying."

               Zoe giggled. "So I guess your not doing so good now? Right?'

              "You guessed it. Ever since the time I had to go to Spain about a item." Dan looked at Zoe.

              "Item? Oh oh ok. So what happened?"

             "We hit some turbulence. Really rough. I didn't like it one bit. Now I'm afraid."

               Zoe patted Dan's arm then gave it a squeeze. "It will be fine."

               An hour went by and they sat and juts talked about not so important things. Hannah's braces, an ache in Zoe's neck, and a couple of Vegas stories floated in there time and time again. Then the captain came on the intercom.

               "Hello folks. I hope your having a good time. We are heading into some rough weather. Please don't get up and please don't panic if we bump around a bit."

               Dan glared at Zoe. "So! It'll be fine she says. We're going down. I know it!"

               "Oh come on Dan. Just think of it as a little gravel round with few ditches and such." Suddenly the entire plane bolted into the air. None of the passengers thought anything about it except for Dan who screamed.

                 "What was that?! Did we hit a deer?! We're in the air!"

                The rest of the plane ride was like that. Dan gave the occasional yelp every now and then. They landed safely, got their bags, and rented a car. They were now driving to a wonderful hotel where anything could happen.


	3. Breakfast Beauty

   As soon as they jumped into the dark blue explorer conversation started right back up.

   "Your turn," said Dan with great amusement.

   "Hm? I don't know what you're talking about at all," said Zoe knowing very well what Dan wanted to know.

    "Come on.  I want to know some of your secrets. I'll feel like this is an actually job and I'm investigating you."

    Zoe looked at him as though he was a complete idiot.

   "Humor please."

    "Just the basic stuff. Favorite color is pink. My all time favorite movie is An Affair To Remember."

    "Figures," muttered Dan.

    "And my favorite song is Ain't Nothing 'Bout You. That's it! Now what should we talk about?"

     "No. Do you really think you could pull that off? You have to tell me what your afraid of."

     Zoe squirmed in her seat. "Do I have to?" she whined. She could have passed for Taylor.

   "Oh yes," Dan looked over with a grin.

   "I'm sorta afraid of heights." Dan stared right at the road trying to process it.

   "How can you sort of be afraid of heights and wait we just got off a plane? That's about as high as your going to get."

   "I'm afraid of heights when there isn't any thing between me and that long ways down."

    Dan finally understanding it," Oh so things like balconies and…." Dan laughed to himself.

   "What? What are you laughing at?"

   "Are you afraid of some of the rides here? Let's say Splash Mountain?"

   Zoe turned her head opposite of Dan and mumbled something.

   "What was that?"

   "Yhhms"

   "Sorry didn't hear you," Dan was enjoying this so much.

   "Yes! Ok I'm scared of balconies, rides, you name it."

   "Well the only thing I can say is…."Zoe thought that the sensitive face on Dan meant that he might comfort her and tell her it was all right. "…I hope we have a room with a balcony."

   Zoe turned away with her arms crossed as Dan laughed.

   They arrived at the Grand Floridian at 8:00 and neither one of them had had breakfast. So as soon as they got their things to the room (which they had not yet talked about the sleeping arrangements) they headed down to the dining room.  They both peered into the room.

  "Oh yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Zoe started to laugh and Dan did not find it amusing. Inside the dining room were, what looked liked, hundreds of little kids. Standing in the center of the room were 4 Disney characters. There was Snow White, Captain Hook, The Mad Hatter, and Winnie the Pooh.

   "Why don't we got out for breakfast!" exclaimed Dan while turning away.

   "Oh no you don't! This is going to be great! Ok let's go find a seat close to the characters!" Zoe grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him toward a booth closest to the fun.

     "Zoe this isn't funny. All these kids here and them." Dan pointed over at the 5 Disney wonders in front of him and one seemed to be making his way over.

   "Well well well! What have we here! A beautiful woman and a silly looking man!" shouted the Mad Hatter. He sat over on Dan's side, placed his elbows on the table, and stared into Zoe's eyes. The whole time she was laughing at Dan's facial expressions. "You've never been to Wonder Land have you? I would have remembered you."

   Zoe started to blush. She smiled sweetly and this was Dan's cue to get The Mad Hatter gone.

   "Come on buddy. Move it along. Don't you have some kids to talk to?" Dan shooed the man away until it was just he and Zoe. "So," he said with a slight awkward smile, "what do you want for breakfast?"

   But before Zoe could answer another visitor came by the table. It was Winnie the Pooh.

   "Oh! Mr. Pooh I'm a big fan! Can I take a picture of you and my friend?" Zoe was having a ball watching Dan try to object. Every time he tried to say something Winnie would put his hand (or is it paw?) over his mouth. Finally Dan grabbed a hold of both paws and managed to say something Zoe could actually hear.

   "Ha! You don't have a camera though!"

   "Wanna bet? Any trip I'm on, I always take a camera!"

   Dan gave up the struggle with the stuff creature because he was in shear shock that he was having his picture taken with a 6 ft stuffed bear. A couple minutes later Winnie left leaving them once again alone.

   "I'm having so much fun!" laughed Zoe.

   "I only wish I could agree."

   Then Dan's eyes wondered off over to the next table. There was a beautiful black hair, pale ivory skin, and red rosy lips. Zoe could not get Dan's attention. She even resorted to the waving her hands in front of his face plan. Snow White glided over to their table.

     "Hello there sir. I've been looking everywhere for my Prince. Have you seen him?"

   "Oh hunny you just found him!" Zoe smacked Dan's arm.

   "That's no way for you to act in front Snow White!" That was the first time Snow White had noticed that Zoe was there.

   The black haired beauty turned to Dan," I get off of work tonight at 11:00 and let me write down my phone number." She snatched the piece of paper; Zoe had used to get the Mad Hatter's autograph, and wrote her number down. Dan barely got the number into his pocket before Zoe grabbed him out of the dining room.

   "That place is completely over rated," she muttered.

     Instead of eating at the gorgeous hotel they (or Zoe) decided to get McDonald's. They got done at the same time the park opened. So it was agreed that they were going to the Magic Kingdom. BUT will Zoe have to face her fears and ride Splash Mountain OR will Dan get to see his rosy lipped beauty again OR will there be romance for Zoe and Dan???


	4. Getting Close On The Mountain

   Zoe's eyes widen as she looked at Cinderella's Castle. She hadn't been here in years but as soon as she stepped foot into the park everything came back. Dan on the other hand was still in a bad mood from breakfast

   "I still don't understand why we couldn't eat at the hotel. The food looked great." Zoe came right out of her gave and shot Dan an icy glare.

   "Oh you weren't even looking at the food. You had your eyes on Snow White!" A slight grin appeared on Dan's face.

   "Jealous of a Disney character!"

   Zoe was shocked. _Me jealous of her?! No way!_ "Why should I be jealous? It's not like we are…"

   "Are what, Zoe?" Dan wanted to know the answer more than anything.

   "It's not as like we are together." Zoe started to walk slowly toward the train station. Maybe Dan really didn't want to know the answer. He ran a little to catch up to Zoe.

   "Where are we going?" asked Dan trying not to step on young toddlers. Zoe's head spun around and she grinned.

   "We're riding the train! It will get us to the good stuff the fastest!" Zoe ran up the steps as Dan walked slowly already starting to feel like this was going to be a long day. Once they had their seats they discussed where they would go first.

   "Ok we can go to Fantasy Land," she said while looking at a map. "Or we can go to…" Zoe suddenly stopped speaking.

   "Or we can go where?"

   "No where!" Zoe tried to put the map back up but Dan snatched it out of her hands. He laughed loudly.

   "I vote on Frontier Land. And looky here! It seems Splash Mountain is in Frontier Land!"

   "No Dan. Don't make me. Please. Now I've been nice," begged Zoe.

   "Zoe, it will be fine. I'll be with you."

   "Oh that's comforting!" exclaimed a sarcastic Zoe.

   "Hey! Come on. I'm being serious. It'll be fine."

   "If you say so." Dan patted Zoe's arm reassuringly.

   An old lady with what looked liked her grandson turned around and spoke up. "That's sweet. Telling your wife that you'll be there." Zoe and Dan looked to each other then turned their hands to the woman.

   "Oh no we aren't…" they said at the same time.

   "You don't get to see that kind of love often."

   "But we aren't…" they kept trying.

   "You two look young. So I guess your on your Honeymoon. Aww that's nice."

   "No we are…" Zoe tried to spill out but Dan put his hand over her mouth and said, "we are here for our anniversary."

    The old woman smiled and turned back around. Zoe bit Dan's hand that was still over her mouth.

   "Ahh!" he tried to whisper so no one else could hear.

   "Why did you tell that woman that we were married?" she too whispered.

   "Come on. Just humor her. It got her to turn around. What can it hurt?"

   "Nothing. I guess." Zoe didn't know if she liked the idea of being Mrs. Zoe Lennox. She did like it better when Dan was referred to Mr. Dan Busiek. But that was only for work now this wasn't work. Dan enjoyed the idea a lot more than Zoe. The short train ride was pleasant. No one else assumed that they were husband and wife. They then stepped off the train and into Frontier Land.

   "Ok first ride has to be good!" exclaimed Zoe. She pulled out her map again only to have Dan take it away.

   "Didn't we already discuss this? We're riding that." He pointed to a giant hill, which had people in log shaped, well logs, plummeting down.

   "No. You can't make me." She tried to get out of Dan's grasp but Dan won and pulled her into the line. Since it was early in the morning not many people were there in line which didn't please Zoe. They walked directly to the front of the line with ease. Dan guided Zoe into the log flume. Before they knew it they we gliding through a tunnel.

   "Dan."

    "Yes, Zoe?" he replied with a 1 million dollar smile.

   "I'm going to kill you if I get off this alive." Dan' smile quickly faded. They floated along very calmly until they got to the first drop.

   "Zoe I don't want to scare you but we're at the first drop." Zoe eyes widen with fear and she opened her mouth to say something but before she could say a word she grabbed onto Dan and they plummeted the short distance of 6 ft. When they got to the bottom she still had a hold of Dan.

   "Zoe," he laughed," as much as I love this right now, your crushing my ribs." Zoe, not realizing what she had just done, let go quickly.

   "Sorry about that," she said while blushing. Zoe put her head down then looked up at Dan that was staring at her. "What?" she smiled sweetly.

   "Your amazing," he said with a straight face that gently moved into smile.

    "You aren't too bad yourself," she said as she nudged him.

   "I was being serious."

   "So was I," they both leaned into each other for a kiss but a sudden drop interrupted them. This drop was by far steeper than the last but Zoe knew the worst was yet to come.

    "Was that the second drop?!" she asked frantically.

   "Yes. Zoe can we please try to resume?" he asked pleadingly while leaning toward her.

   "Well if that was the second that means," Dan waited for her to stop talking so he could kiss her but she didn't stop," that the next drop is the biggest. Oh my god. I can't do this. Oh I don't know why they call this an amusement park. I don't find it very amusing. Do you?" Dan could only open his mouth before Zoe started again. "Are we going up? We are! Oh! I see a light at top. They always say not to follow the light at the end of the tunnel! Can we make this thing go backwards? We're so close to the top. Oh! I want to get off. I want to get off right now."

   They were at the very top and Zoe tried to get out of the ride. Dan pulled her back down into her seat. "ZOE!"

   "WHAT?!" she yelled. Dan suddenly brought Zoe's lips to his before they once again plummeted to the ground. The whole way down they kissed, each one thinking something similar.

   _I can't believe Dan's kissing me! I can't believe I'm alive! He's just doing this so I will calm down. WELL! If he wants me calm I wouldn't put the tongue there! Oh my God! This is such a rush!_

_   FINALLY! The only time she is quiet is when I'm kissing her. Well that's good to know for the near distant future. Maybe this will get the flames flying!_

They continued to kiss not even realizing that the ride was over until a worker spoke up.

   "Excuse me. Sir. Ma'am. The ride is over." It felt as though Zoe and Dan had just woken up from a dream. They didn't know if what really happened had happened. A sudden voice brought Zoe out of her haze.

   "ZOE! Is that you?" yelled a man from the crowd. He ran down to where the flumes were unloading. "I haven't seen you since we were engaged!"

   "Mark?!"  She yelled.

    Dan and Zoe both looked at the man in disbelief.


	5. The L Word

   Zoe and Dan stood there with their mouths to the ground.

   "Don't you remember me, Zoe?" asked the tall dark haired man. He had huge muscles that could clearly be seen through his green shirt. He was very attractive and every woman in line was looking only at him. Dan turned slowly to Zoe.

   "Uh yes! Of course I do," she replied still in shock. "It's been what? Three years?"

   "Two years, three months," he said softly. "How have you been?

   "I moved back to my sister's in Chicago about a year ago. I'm taking care of her kids."

   "I can't imagine what kind of great…" on the word "great" Mark placed his hands on Zoe's waist," job you got there. Let's see when we met you were a stripper."

   Dan did not like this one little bit. This was his moment with Zoe. He worked hard for it. He finally made his SECOND move and no Vegas friend was going to ruin that.

   Dan grabbed Mark's hands and slung them off of Zoe's waist. "Hi. I'm Dan. We're busy. Bye."

   Mark looked as if he was going to punch Dan but Dan was not backing down. ""And who are you?" Mark asked with bitterness in his tone.

   "I'm her partner," he snapped back quickly.

   "Partner? Zoe I know you did some pretty wild stuff in Vegas but I didn't know…."

   Zoe saw where this was heading. "No! We are fraud investigators."

   Mark had a confused expression plastered onto his face. "Cool," was all he could say.

   "So! What are you doing here?" asked Zoe quickly.

   "Oh well. I'm down here for a volleyball tournament. Some of the guys from my team decided we needed a day off."

   "That's nice. I forgot you played."

   There was a long pause before anyone started to talk again.

   "Well I better get back to my friends. Here is my number though." He took out an old receit from his pocket and he scribbled down a number.

   "Let me give you my cell number," Zoe said without looking at Dan.

   Zoe and Mark exchanged papers, said good-bye, then Mark left.

   Dan and Zoe made their way out of the ride. They stayed very quiet until Dan spoke up.

   "What happened between you and that guy?" asked Dan still keeping his eyes to the ground.

   "Well about three years ago…" Dan interrupted her.

   "Two years and three months," he said in a mocking tone

. Zoe just ignored him.

   "We met at a club and we got close. Then we went out on a few dates, he proposed, and I excepted too soon."

   "Why didn't you two get married?" he asked now looking at her. He thought maybe he could learn from Mark's mistakes.

   "I didn't love him," she said simply. She looked over at him and gave a sweet smile.

   "Who do you love, Zoe?" he asked wanting to hear that three letter word that started with a "Y" and ended with and "U".

   "I can't say."

   "Yes you can."

   "No I can't.

   "Ohhh yes you can," he said stopping her, putting, his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes. Zoe gazed up into his deep eyes.

   "Maybe I don't want to Dan."

   "Why not? What are you afraid of, Zoe?"

 "I'm afraid…."she looked down and held her breath, "that I will ruin our friendship by telling you."

   Dan smiled charmingly. "Look at me, Zoe," she once again raised her head.

   "Dan," she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

   They looked lovingly at each other for the most romantic moment in both of their lives. Then they turned away and laughed.

   Dan broke the silence," Ok well we have to ride something now that you enjoy."

   "I should think I deserve it," they both laughed.

   "Oh Zoe you do," he said fondly as he hugged Zoe.

   "Well let's see. We have Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion, or Small World?"

   "Something a bit rough and tough, hmm Haunted Mansion!"

   "Small World it is then!" she exclaimed.

   Dan mumbled a few things but nothing could take away from how good he felt. Zoe felt as if she was on cloud nine. She loved Dan with her whole heard and nothing could ruin that.


	6. Dan and Nikki

   Zoe and Dan walked toward the mystical ride. A little girl ran into the line with her parents close behind. They all had smiles on their faces. Zoe and Dan shortly got in line. The family contained a tall slightly muscular man, a curvy brunette with big brown eyes, and what looked like a three-year-old blonde. They all fit perfectly together like a puzzle. It even made Dan and Zoe feel a bit awkward. Then the little girl spoke to Zoe.

  "Hi! My name is Nikki and I'm turning three tomorrow!" exclaimed the small blonde. Zoe bent down until she was eye level with Nikki.

   "That's wonderful, Nikki. My name is Zoe," she said with a slight highness to her voice. Nikki smiled and looked up at Dan, who wasn't looking down at her.

   She bent over and whispered into Zoe's ear. "Who's that?"

   Zoe laughed," That's my friend Dan."

   "Is he nice?" she asked with a hint of fear.

   "Oh honey, don't worry. He's all right. Why don't you say hi?"

   Nikki raised her head all the way back. It was the only way she could see Dan's face. She looked back at Zoe.

   "He's too tall," she said.

   "I think we can fix that," as soon as Zoe finished the sentence she pulled Dan down so that they were all at the same level.

   "Ow! Zoe! You have to warn me before you do something like that. I think I just popped something that wasn't suppose to pop," he scowled.

   "I thought you said he was nice."

   "He is. Don't worry," she said looking at the girl. Then she turned to Dan. "Be nice!" she said while hitting his arm. "This is Nikki and she is turning 3 tomorrow."

   "Oh umm hello," he said while rubbing his back.

   "Hi," she said shyly. To Dan this was one of the tensest moments in his life even if it was with a little girl.

   Zoe whispered to Dan," Relax. She's just a kid. Loosen up."

   "I'll try," he whispered back to Zoe. "So," he said a bit louder," what do you like to do Nikki?"

   "Oh!" her eyes widened, " I like to dance."

   "That's nice," Zoe said sweetly.

   The curvy brunette turned around and saw Zoe and Dan talking to her daughter. Dan stood up following Zoe.

   "I'm sorry! Nikki are you bothering these nice people?"

   "No ma'am. She isn't bothering us," Dan said politely. The brunette extended her hand.

   "Hi. My name is Jessica Hoffman," Dan shook her hand.

   "I'm Dan Lennox and this is Zoe Busiek," Zoe also shook hands. Jessica tapped the man beside her.

   "Robert, this is Mr. Lennox and Ms. Busiek." They all shook hands once again and asked the normal standard questions like "how do you do?"

   "Your daughter is very sweet," Zoe said looking at the little girl.

   "She's very talkative. That's what she is," Jessica said while tickling Nikki.

   "She gets it from her mom," Robert said but as soon as he said that Jessica play hit him. Zoe and Dan laughed at the sight of these two.

   "Come on! Come on! We have to move!" the blonde exclaimed. She ran toward the end of the line. They all followed the jumping child. Zoe and Jessica talked about the hotel while Dan and Robert talked about football teams. They finally all got into the boat. Zoe and Dan had their own row and the Hoffman's had theirs. Zoe and Dan talked quietly.

   "You did ok after I told you to loosen up," she said nudging him.

   "I'm not good with kids. I don't mesh well with kids."

   "She was only two! It's not like talking to a claimant and having to worry about every little thing you say. She wouldn't know the difference if you messed up or not."

   "Ahh well," but before he could finish the sentence Zoe's cell phone rang.

Author's Note: I have loved writing this story…No worry…there is a lot more coming…I couldn't have gotten this far without my best friend in the whole world Nikki! Don't forget to review!


	7. Finale I Love You

   Zoe waited for a quick second until the voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

   "Hello Zoe?" answered the very familiar voice. "It's me Mark. I know it's only been 15 minutes but I just had to talk to you. That guy I saw you with made me feel something that I haven't felt in a while. Jealousy. I realized that I still love you Zoe."

   There was a long pause before Zoe hung up the phone. She then looked over at her one true love. A man that she was sure would do anything for her. She really did love Dan. Yes she had already told him that but this was different. She was telling herself now.

   "Who was that?" asked Dan in his sweet low tone.

    "Wrong number," she said simply. "Dan?"

   "Yeah, Zoe?" he asked with a laugh.

   "I really do love you," she said fondly while giving him sweet pecks.

   "I love you too."

Me: Hey! This is the end of this story. I'm sorry but I have school coming up and I want to concentrate more on other stories and school. I want to thank Kam for helping me with ALL story ideas I have!


End file.
